An electrical system can have a large number (e.g., hundreds, thousands, hundreds of thousands) of electrical connections. In such systems, a single voltage rail or bus can be connected to a large number of devices. When wiring has been completed, it is difficult to verify that every electrical connection has been made correctly (e.g., terminated at the proper point of termination, securely terminated) until after the devices are put into operation. In addition, during outages of in-service equipment, it is not always clear what devices in an electrical system require maintenance.